Five Times Mac had a Blonde Moment and One Time He Didn't
by aqaws321
Summary: MacGyver is extremely, undeniably, blond. And, like everyone else, he makes mistakes. Jack likes to laugh at him when he does.
1. Chapter 1

**This is completely written and one chapter will be published a day.**

* * *

Jack stared down at the blond that was sitting on the ground with a surprised look on his face. The older man couldn't hold back a chuckle as the younger man struggled to his feet, rubbing his lower back as he grabbed the chair and sat down again, this time successfully. Jack cleared his throat. "Had a blond moment there?"

MacGyver frowned at the brunet. "You kicking my chair out from under me doesn't count as a blond moment, Jack."

Jack grinned. "Fine. But I will catch you having one."

"Whatever, Jack."

* * *

 **1:**

"I can't believe this."

"What?"

"You told me you started the grill for the barbecue!"

"I did! I put the wood in, and put the lighter fluid in, and made sure there was a propane tank that was full enough and then I-"

"Realize what you forgot yet?"

"Well, I thought I started it, _Jack_."

"I think this _definitely_ counts as a blond moment."

"...Shut up."

* * *

 **I have a tumblr now! Come yell at me at hi-im-hawkeye. tumblr. com (remove the spaces)**


	2. Chapter 2

**2:**

Jack looked at the engine of the car, then at the young man that was slumped on the side of the car hood, leaning his head forward and into his arms. Sighing, Jack let the car hood slam shut as he began to walk towards the back of the car. MacGyver, startled awake by the loud banging, hurried to follow. "Figure out what's wrong with the engine?"

Jack rolled his eyes as he grabbed the spare gas that the DXS kept in the back of all their vehicles. "Yeah."

The younger man attempted to dispel his tiredness by rubbing his fiercely as he asked, "What was it?"

Jack opened the gas hatch. "What does it look like?"

The blond stared at the older man. "No."

"Yes."

"I'm _seriously_ sleep deprived, Jack. Cut me some slack."

"I'm tired too, man. Doesn't change the fact that you just had another-"

"Don't say it!"

The brunet grinned widely as he crowed, "Blond moment!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Bold text is Jack**

plain is MacGyver

 **if you really want to see something cool check out this chapter on AO3 i'm over there at the same name (helloyesimhere)**

* * *

Do you know where Bozer is

 **Idk**

what

 **What do you mean what?**

what does idk mean

 **I don't know.**

i guess ill ask Riley she always seem to know these things

 **Dude**

 **Idk means I don't know.**

 **You just had a complete**

no

 **And total**

nO

 **BLOND MOMENT**

i hate u


	4. Chapter 4

**Inspired by a** **popular tumblr post.**

 **I now have two Avengers/MacGyver crossovers up! You can find them on my profile under the names, _Underdogs and Unsung Heroes_ and _Watching, Waiting, Never Breaking._**

* * *

MacGyver hunted through his pockets for the keys to his and Bozer's house. The man had gone for a quick run, and when he had returned, the door had been locked. Mac was sure he had taken his keys with him when he had gone out for the run, but now he couldn't find them. In consternation, he turned and began to retrace his route.

Forty minutes later, the blond had returned to his front door. He hadn't found his keys. Finally deciding that he had perhaps left his keys at Jack's house the last time he had been over there, MacGyver unlocked his front door and headed into the house. He grabbed the house phone, dialing Jack's number while wondering where on earth his keys could be.

Jack picked up. "Dalton."

"Jack, it's me. Do you know if I by any chance left my house keys over there last time I was there? I can't find them."

"Yeah, you left them here, but I gave them back to you the next day."

MacGyver sighed in frustration. "Ugh. Well, Bozer's out of town right now- he left while I was on a run and locked the door. Can you come over and unlock the door for me?"

The younger man waited in embarrassment for Jack's answer. He knew that the older man would tease the younger relentlessly for getting locked out of the house. However, as the silence stretched out for another few moments, the blond began to worry. "Jack? You there?"

A sigh came over the line. "Mac, what line are you calling from?"

"The home- oh."

MacGyver hung up on Jack as the older man began to say, in a sing-song voice, "Blond moment!"


	5. Chapter 5

MacGyver sighed loudly, tilting his head back in his chair in boredom. Jack had his feet propped up on the table and was dozing as they waited for Thornton to arrive to brief them on their latest mission, and the blond was bored. He waited another few minutes, letting his thoughts wander, before he shot up in his seat.

His sudden movement startled Jack, who sat up quickly as well. When he saw that it was only his friend, though, the older man rolled his eyes and sunk back down in his chair, preparing to go back to dozing. However, MacGyver began talking to him, shattering the previous silence. "Isn't it weird how Oklahoma's capital is Oklahoma City? That's like, the most unoriginal thing I can think of."

Jack clamped down on the urge to retort, _Your face is unoriginal._ Instead, the brunet ignored Mac in the hopes of getting him to quiet down, thereby letting Jack go back to sleep.

No such luck.

The younger man continued, "It's like how New York's capital is New York City. Like, come on."

Jack suddenly cracked an eye. "What did you say New York's capital was?"

"New York City."

"Mac. It's not New York City."

"What is it then- oh. Oh my- Jack, don't you dare. I just forgot for a second."

Jack didn't even try to hide his grin. "See, you would've known it was Albany if you weren't having a blond moment!"

Thornton walked into the room to see Jack getting barraged by pencils as he bent double in his chair laughing. When she asked what was going on, MacGyver blurted out a quick, "Nothing!" and sent another pencil and a glare Jack's way.

Thornton just rolled her eyes and carried on.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack looked around him.

 _Nope._

He lifted the blankets beside him.

 _Nope._

Finally, he acknowledged what he'd have to do.

 _Ugh._

"Mac, have you seen my reading glasses?"

His friend looked at him. Then he looked at him some more. Finally, Jack had had enough. "Dude!"

The kid finally burst out laughing. "They're- they're-" He stopped, laughing too hard to continue. Jack let him laugh for another moment, then smacked him on the arm. The blond calmed down, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "They're on your head."

Jack, flushing with embarrassment, reached up and did indeed find his glasses perched there. Then, seeing the gleam in his friend's eyes, he calmly picked up a pillow and threw it at his friend.

MacGyver ducked, then shouted, grinning, "Jack, you had a blond moment!"

* * *

 **Don't forget to come say hi on tumblr!**


End file.
